80 ways to annoy Sesshomaru
by Dakyu
Summary: A hilarious collection of things that you can say to our silver haired god on earth if you want to get your head hacked off...


This was an absolutely hilarious collection of all the different things you can say to annoy Sesshomaru, and possibly end your life in the process…an original collection with a few of my own added…

I don't remember which site I got these from, and I'm sorry if you don't want these posted, just email me at and I'll be sure to take them off…

Otherwise, ENJOY!

**80 Ways to annoy Sesshomaru**

1. Dress him up like Inuyasha.  
2. Poke him and run away.  
3. Sing "Sesshomaru and (your name here) sitting in a tree..."  
4. Say how great Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga are together.  
5. Play Truth or Dare and when he picks Truth ask him how he keeps his hair so shiny, soft and manageable.  
6. Dress Jaken like Shippo.  
7. Dress Rin like Kagome.  
8. Practice the Windscar on him with a stick.  
9. Put him in a baboon skin .  
10. Constantly say how cute Inuyasha's ears are.  
11. Ask him if he still has his severed arm.  
12. Try on his fluff.  
13. Take his clothes while he's bathing.  
14. Play with his hair at the oddest times.  
15. Pet his fluff and murmur "Fluuuuuffy" in his ear while he's sleeping.  
16. Play house with Rin saying he's the daddy, you're the mommy, and Rin's the baby! Jaken is... er... the family bumpy thing.  
17. Pester him about how deep down, he really likes Inuyasha.  
18. Tell him to stop acting all proper-like.  
19. Poke him when he's asleep.  
20. Make him stand with an apple on his head and tell him you're trying to improve your aim with a bow and arrow so you can be like Kagome.  
21. Beg him to get you some of his shampoo.  
22. Paint his nails day-glo orange while he's asleep.  
23. Stare at him and drool.  
24. Make him wear the garlands of flowers you make.  
25. Point out yet again about how cute Inuyasha's ears are.  
26. Ask him where he got his make-up.  
27. Put fake Inuyasha ears on him.  
28. While he's asleep, put him in some women's clothes and take pictures.  
29. Constantly touch his forehead and say: "Are you sure you don't have a fever because you're HOOOOTTTT!"  
30. Dump a bucket of water on him afterwards and say: "Cool down!"  
31. Draw on his face with a permanent marker while he's asleep.  
32. Tickel him-  
33. -with his fluff.  
34. Ask him why he doesn't own the Tetsusaiga.  
35. Ask him what the Tenseiga does.  
36. Squeal every time he walks into the room.  
37. Ask him about his love life.  
38. Some people think that Sesshomaru would be offended and annoyed if you called him Fluffy so... call him Fluffy-all the time-dance around him-singing "Ring around the Fluffy! My Lord of the Puppies! He's so cute! My Puppiepie! We all fall down!" or "How much is that Fluffy in the window? The one with the puffy tail? How much is that Fluffy in the window? I do hope that Fluffy's for sale!".  
39. Hit on him constantly and embarrassingly in front of everyone and anyone.  
40. Ask him if he really thinks Naraku is good-looking.  
41. Ask him why Rin follows him around.  
42. Run in circles around him-  
43. -crying-  
44. -about how he doesn't have ears like Inuyasha.  
45. Ask him where he gets his nails done.  
46. Ask him about "that night at Naraku's".  
47. Wake him up every half an hour and in the morning ask how he slept.  
48. Ask him to read this.  
49. Ask him if he's a virgin and if he is-  
50. -ask him why.

51. Launch into a long rambling speech about the history of Feudal Japan and how important humans were to the outcome of today's world.

52. Kidnap Rin.  
53. Take him to an anime convention.  
54. Ask him about Kagura.  
55. Drool on his fluff.  
56. Tell him that at first glance he looks like a girl.  
57. Dye his hair pink.  
58. Braid his hair and put him in a miko outfit.  
59. Tell him he looks like Inuyasha from behind.  
60. Ask him if he is related to Yoko Kurama from Yuyu Hakusho. (It's the hair again!)  
61. Put him and Inuyasha in a locked room with no weapons.

62. Right when he falls asleep, you scream at the top of your lungs, "It's Inuyasha!" Then when Sesshy wakes up you're like, "Oh wait, nevermind, it's only Jaken in a bunny suit."

63. Give him a flea and tick collar when he transforms.

64. Ask if he'd ever consider doing a hentai movie with Inuyasha

65. Ask him "where's your ARM?!"

66. Dress him up like Sailor Moon.

67. Give him tofu for no apparent reason. Then tell him he should watch his fat intake, it could give him a zit.

68. Give him a kitten for Christmas.

69. Poke his back, asking "where's your kung-fu action button?"

70. Ask him how many times he goes to the salon to get a manicure and/or get his hair done, and-

71. Ask him where he gets all the money for it.

72. Throw a snowball at him.

73. Then laugh.

74. Ask him how he takes off his armor with only one hand to go to the bathroom.

75. Tell him you think his father was sexier than he is.

76. Run away from him screaming something in French.

77. Ask him why he hasn't acquiesced to all of the Sesshomaru/Kagome or Sessh/Rin ships yet

78. Kick him in the crotch.

79. Laugh in his face.

80. Then tell him you were just testing to see whether he was a guy or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's in for now folks! Feel free to add more as you see fit!**

**Dak**


End file.
